


A Promise Fulfilled

by hellosweetie17



Series: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Fic, Floating Hearts, Grell's horny, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Ronald's striptease performance, Pirate Accessories, Promises, Season 1, Sebastian and Grell Sitting in the Tree, Sebastian loves Ronald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Finally following his young master's order, Sebastian makes Grell's dream come true.





	

On a bright, sunny afternoon, a red-faced-tantrum-throwing Ciel stomped down the hallways of the Phantomhive Manor in search of a particular servant.

"Where is that damn demon?" he growled through gritted teeth, hot steam hissing out of his ears. The Earl was furious and hungry; it was tea time and he desperately needed his daily dose of Sebastian's homemade chocolate delectables—particularly the ones filled with Nutella.

Cursing vehemently beneath his breath, the young master passed by an open window. As he stomped by, he heard a loud, teeth-grinding shrill of excitement. Ciel halted in his tracks and walked over to the window. He pulled out his silver-bedazzled spyglass, extended it, and peered outside. His blue eye narrowed in annoyance. "What is _he_ doing here?" he sneered.

Outside on the wide expanse of the pristine lawn surrounded by beautiful, blossoming flowers from roses and tulips to daffodils and mums—obviously no thanks to Finnian—stood two figures amongst the gorgeous greenery: Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff. Seeing the troublesome reaper, Ciel quickly put away his pirate accessory and fled out the door. Snippets of their conversation floated in his direction as the blue-black haired boy briskly strolled towards them.

"Oh, Bassy!" Grell squealed, his falsetto voice echoed in the air, frightening the birds away. He threw his arms up and kicked one leg back, and began twirling with unbridled joy. Red and pink hearts floated above his head, popping like bubbles as he giggled. "Is it true?" the crimson reaper asked, whimsical hope lacing his words.

"Yes," answered Sebastian, his voice cool and smooth as silk. "My young master made you a promise, did he not?"

Grell nodded enthusiastically and wiggled his hips as if he were performing a samba. He clasped his hands together and put them under his chin. Uncomfortably bright sparkles glittered in his yellow-green eyes.

The crow demon took a step towards the amorous grim reaper. "Then by all means..." he purred, placing a white-gloved hand on Grell's cheek. His charming smirk shifted into one dripping with seduction. Grell shivered with excitement as the butler leaned in close. He closed his eyes.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted at the top of his panting lungs as he skidded along the grass to a stop, nearly tripping over his two left feet. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Sebastian dropped his palm from the smitten reaper's cheek and turned towards his master. He placed his hand over his chest and smiled brightly. "I am merely following your orders, my lord," he explained.

"Orders? What orders?" demanded the boy, his tone letting his butler know his level of pissed off-ness. He put a hand on his hip.

"You promised the red reaper that I would kiss him once our mission from Season One was complete."

"Season One?" Ciel scoffed. "Season One is over! What the hell does that have to do with that annoying thing over there?" he asked, pointing at a shimmying Grell Sutcliff. He watched the hearts dance and pop above the Crimson Death's head.

"Well my lord, do you recall the episode where I was seducing a young—supposedly chaste—nun into providing information in regards to whatever it was we were investigating at the time?" he questioned, suppressing the shutter of disgust coursing through his body as memories of that night surfaced in his mind. He was still bitter about that particular evening; he missed his darling Ronald Knox's strip tease performance at the Holliday Inn. Sebastian bit his lip and smiled to himself. A daydream-like fog clouded his scarlet eyes; Ronald Knox nude and strapped to his bed, surrounded by ragdoll kittens.

Sebastian cleared his throat and addressed the elephants in the room. "Dear Readers, if you're anything like the author, you would agree that ragdoll kittens are the cutest and Ronald Knox is truly a gorgeous being." He frowned and his tone dropped to one conveying frustration and heartache. "Please do tell the writer that _I_ am his OTP—not that ghastly William T. Spears. I've been waiting months for the blond reaper and I to finally be joined as one."

"Of course I remember," snapped Ciel, tapping his toe. "And who are you talking to?"

Sebastian snapped to attention and blinked the haze from his eyes. He politely placed his fingers over his mouth to muffle the sound of his throat clearing. "Pardon me, young master. Anyway...if my memory serves me correctly, the two of you were waiting outside the barn whilst I was performing my duties. You promised Sutcliff I would bestow a kiss upon him if he agreed to remain silent during that particular scene." He cocked his head to the side. "What kind of butler would I be if I left my master's order unfulfilled?"

Ciel grimaced and swallowed down the gag threatening to appear as his mind reread the script. He crinkled his nose. "Fine," he sniffed derisively, "get on with it, then."

The Phantomhive butler bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

With his master's permission, Sebastian turned to face a swooning Grell Sutcliff and cupped his cheeks, staring intently into his yellow-green eyes.

"Oh, my Bassy-chan..." sighed Grell, batting his red eyelashes; the speed at which he did so blew the black fringe from the crow demon's forehead. Sutcliff threw his arms around Michaelis' shoulders and puckered his lips.

Sebastian lowered his mouth to the reaper's and captured his lips in a heated kiss. His hands meandered from the redhead's cheeks and down his sides, snaking around his waist. He tightened his hold and pulled Grell flush against his body. Twisting their forms to dip Grell downwards to the ground—who promptly kicked their leg in the air—Sebastian deepened their wantonly passionate kiss, drinking in the squeals of delight and horniness spilling from Grell's lips. Ciel's hand swiftly covered his blue eye; however, he did peek through his fingers.

After long minutes of Rated-M for Mature bliss, Michaelis suddenly dropped Grell. The flamboyant reaper haphazardly hit the soft green grass with a loud thump, wheezing as the air was knocked out of him. He lay flat on his back, giggling insanely as he moved his arms and legs as if he were making grass-angels. He huffed out a contented sigh. The smooch had been everything he had hoped for and more.

Sebastian straightened up and smoothed his rumpled clothing. He reached into his vest and pulled out his silver watch, clicking it open to check the time. With glowing red eyes, he looked down at the love-struck reaper. "It seems we have missed our afternoon tea." He tsked and closed his watch. "I must escort my master back to the manor, now. Judging by the look I'm currently receiving," Sebastian glanced at Ciel, "the poor thing is in dire need of sustenance. If you do decide to call again, please use AT&T wireless services."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
